Tainted Memories
by TheMaskedSaint
Summary: The Boss had humiliated Killbane. She destroyed everything he ever worked for... and now it's his turn. The Luchador sends the Boss into her own personal hell. He forces her to relive her worst memories, but this sadistic walk down memory lane isn't walked alone... *Saints Row 3 WITH Johnny Gat* Rated T for language and tragic events.
1. Revenge

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Saints Row universe, Volition does. *goes and cries in the corner* and I don't own White Chicks. I only own the plot, and a few of my OC's that will be in later chapters.**

_I've come to believe that all my past failure and frustration were actually laying the foundation for the understandings that have created the new level of living I now enjoy. ~Tony Robbins_

I groaned, and opened my eyes. Where the fuck was I? The last thing I remember, the Saints and I were watching _White Chicks_ at HQ.

My head was throbbing, I felt like it was gonna explode. My chest felt like an elephant stepped on it, and I'm positive my leg was broken, it was twisted in an unnatural way. Alright, who the fuck did this shit? I'll shove a goddamn knife up their ass.

My eyes scanned my surroundings, and I cringed. I was in a warehouse or something, all of these wires were hooked up to me, and this weird ass band was around my head. But I wasn't alone, all around me, in a circle, were the Saints. Pierce,Shaundi,Oleg,Kinzie,Viola,Angel,Zimos, and Johnny. I instantly saw red, no one fucks with my gang, especially my boyfriend.

Growling, I twisted and pulled at the wrist ties, but they were made of metal, no way could I break that shit.

"It's no use." Johnny spoke up. His head was down, as if he was ashamed.

"Johnny...what happened?" I whispered, concern evident in my voice.

"Da-"

"Well it's about time your pathetic ass woke up!"

I hissed at the familiar voice. Just then, a large man came into my view. _Killbane._

"Let us go assface, _now_." I threatened, hate burning in my eyes.

"I can't do that just yet Saint, after all, you didn't even get what you deserved." He nonchalantly spoke, beginning to circle around my chair.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I demanded, I didn't have time for this shit.

"Oh its quite simple, even _you_ can comprehend it." He teased. "It goes like this, you humiliated me at MurderBrawl, you shamed me forever." He started visibly shaking from anger. I didn't like where this was going...

"So I decided to do the same. The machine that you and your comrades are hooked up to, is a memory receiver. You will relive every memory up till you joined the Saints. And these," he gestured to the others, "people will relive them with you. All of your secrets will be revealed. That seems fair, doesn't it?" He crouched, getting eye level with me.

No,no, no! All of my memories? NO! They can't find out, no they just can't!

"You fucking piece of shit!" I screamed at him. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll rip you into a thousand goddamn pieces!" I thrashed against the restraints, I had to get out, now, before he activates the machine.

"You got something to hide? I'm sure you have _plenty_ of secrets. You may even thank me, maybe you just need to get some off your chest." Before I could even think, he punched me, square in the chest. I felt multiple ribs snap, well at least the ones that weren't already broken.

I gasped painfully, desperately searching for air. I saw blackness creep into my eyes, and I blinked a couple times, trying to regain my vision.

"Leave her alone shit face!" Johnny yelled, desperately trying to get free, but it was no use.

Killbane just ignored him, amused at the sight of me helpless.

"How were you able to do this?" Kinzie piped up, speaking for the first time.

"Oh yeah, your best friend Matt, made it for me. Of course he did need a little _persuasion_." He informed, strutting over to a machine. He pressed a few buttons, and it glowed and beeped. All the while the others were yelling obscenities and protests, but it was no use.

He was about to pull a lever, when I finally spoke again.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't do this, _please_." I knew I must of looked pathetic, broken, bloody, and pleading. But the others can't find out. They just can't.

"Too late." He hissed, and he pulled the lever.

**A/N: Holla. Well then, isn't that shitty of Killbane? Ever since I played Saints Row for the first time, I wanted to write the Boss's backstory. Two years later, here I am! Ok, so I plan on getting the next chapter up today, but I'm not sure. By the way, I love the movie White Chicks, its hilarious. The Wayans bros are geniuses. If you haven't seen it, go watch it! For the people in America, happy SuperBowl! Who are you rooting for? I don't like either of the teams so I really couldn't give a shit. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Newborn

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Saints Row universe, Volition does. *goes and cries in the corner* and I don't own White Chicks. I only own the plot, and a few of my OC's that will be in later chapters.**

_Having a baby is like falling in love again, both with your husband and your child. ~Tina Brown_

**_Newborn_**

_Boom!_

The Saints fell to the ground, in a very ungraceful heap.

"Where the hell are we?" Viola groaned, rubbing her arm, sore from landing on it.

"Girl, how the fuck are we supposed to know?" Zimos said, untangling himself from the mass of limbs. He stood and dusted his pants off.

"Well obviously we're in a house." Shaundi deadpanned. She began to walk around, and the others joined in.

It was a modest two-floored affair. The kind of house a young couple bought, with the intentions of starting a family. It held a nice country vibe. The whole home had the potential promise of a new, great life.

The Saints hated it. They found the sky blue walls and light wooden floor boring. They thought there were too many pictures of a smiling, happy couple, and not enough stripper poles.

"Wait, do you think this is the Boss's home?" Pierce suggested, gazing at the fireplace.

"Its possible." Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Shit, what do we do!?" Kinzie panicked, looking around wildly for a hiding spot.

"Just calm down!" Johnny reasoned, "just play cool."

Everyone held their breath, and soon enough, a couple walked through the door.

The woman was beautiful, it was the only word to describe her. Her hair was long, but it was pulled up into a misshaped bun. Her eyes were a soft chocolate color, any man would just melt looking into them. She was average in height, but skinny, but her stomach was slightly bloated.

"She must be-" Johnny murmured, before he was cut off by the man speaking.

The man was big, muscular big. He had the Boss's dark hair, and olive skin. It was clearly evident the two of them were Italian, _very_ Italian.

"Woah! Take it easy sweetheart, we don't want to wake her up." He whispered, gesturing to a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Oh my god," Zimos said. "Thats the Boss!"

To the gangs surprise, the couple didn't falter. They didn't hear them!

"Hey dipshits!" Angel shouted.

Once again, they didn't move, they just gazed at the bundle in adoration.

"It's like we are not even here." Oleg observed, "Killbane is making us spy on her life."

"Thats fucked up man!" Pierce argued, turning away.

"Well what other choice do we have!?" Angel shouted, turning back to face the man and woman, "Just shut up and listen."

The duo slowly made their way toward the couch. The woman sat down slowly, and gently rocked the bundle back and forth. Suddenly, the little baby raised her hands, and the gang got a good look at her face.

It clearly was the Boss, but at the same time it wasn't. She didn't have the scar on her forehead from the boat explosion, and her eyes were brighter, and softer.

"Aw, shes so adorable!" Shaundi gushed, looking at the baby in awe.

Johnny couldn't stop looking too. There was his girlfriend, the most gorgeous girl he ever laid eyes on, as a baby. He was always curious about her as a kid, but he never pressed for information. Mainly because he knew she got uncomfortable about the subject.

"Hey, look who's awake!" The father whispered, giving her his finger to hold.

"Welcome home baby, we're so happy you're finally here." He cooed.

"Yeah, considering you put me through twenty hours of pain." The mother joked, still rocking her.

"We love you so much Daniella." Her dad spoke.

And that was the last they saw, for the scene dissolved, and the Saints were thrown into another memory.

**A/N: Holla. So what do you guys think? I know you guys are probably all -"they can't love her! Shes supposed to be a murdering psycho!" Well don't worry, I got plans. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Five Months

_I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift should be curiosity. ~Eleanor Roosevelt_

**Five Months**

_**Bang!**_

Once again the Saints fell into another memory, except this time they didn't fall to the ground. They appeared, standing, in the kitchen, where the man, woman and the Boss were also. The father was cooking at the stove, it looked, and smelled, like bacon. The mother was planted on her knees before a high chair. Sitting restlessly in the chair was the Boss, still a baby, but she matured; she looked about five months old, if they had to guess.

Her mother was trying desperately to feed her some applesauce, but the tot wasn't having any of it. She squirmed and moved her head side to side, rejecting the mushed apples every time her mother tried to spoon it too her.

"C'mon Danni, I know you're hungry, so why aren't you eating?" The woman huffed in frustration, setting down the spoon and jar.

"Maybe she just doesn't like apples." The man suggested. He tore his eyes from the stove, and gazed at his daughter curiously.

"Well she has to eat them, she already dejected the bananas, pears, and the peaches. I'm running out of fruit!" She sighed, trying again to give the baby a spoonful. Of course, Daniella turned her head away in disgust.

"This is impossible!" Her mother whined in defeat, setting the jar and spoon down.

Her father chuckled, and turned off the stove. He placed the bacon on a plate, and took out a cutting board from the cabinets below. The man placed some strawberries on it, and took a knife out from a drawer. He began to chop them, and he noticed his daughter observing him, especially the knife, with intense curiosity.

"Hey, I'm using a knife, and it's not a toy. So don't mistake it for one of your rattles or something Dee." He explained, even though he knew she didn't understand. He talked to her as if she were older sometimes, it just amused him to see her reaction. Her eyes would glimmer, as if she was trying to process the information, and come up with an intelligent reply. She never did, of course, she was only five months old.

The gang watched the scene unfold, and they all couldn't help but smirk when she watched the knife. If only her parents knew now what she would become...

Suddenly, the Boss's lips started moving, slightly, as if she were trying to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. Finally, she spoke, softly, and slurred a bit.

"Nif!" She proclaimed, looking proud.

Her parents, and the Saints, were jaw slacked. Before they could even react, she tried again.

"Knife!" This time it came out smooth and clear.

"Oh my god, she just said her first word!" Her mom cheered, tearing up from the special moment.

"Yeah, and it was knife!" Her dad added. They didn't seem to think it was odd for such an advanced word to be a child's first. They were too caught up in the moment to care. Her mother began to cry in joy, and her father was beaming in pride.

The Saints on the other hand, were awe- struck. The Bosses first word was knife? This was foreshadowing at its finest.

"If her first word was knife, I can predict a fucked up child in the future," Viola predicted, shaking her head.

"I don't think anyone disagrees with you," Angel agreed, still in awe with the happy couple.

The scene began to dissolve again, and they last thing the gang saw was the couple hugging, happy tears in their eyes.

**A/N: Holla. Sorry its been awhile, some shit got fucked up in my life. Im trying my hardest to get these chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. One

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this chapter is not a happy one. Disclaimer- I don't own Saints Row, Volition does. I only own the plot, and my OC's.**

_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them. ~George Eliot_

__**One**

**_Pop!_**

The Saints were introduced to another memory, but it was not filled with joy. They were once again in the living room, but the couple was no where in sight. Instead, there were two men, dressed in suits. One was portly, and was sporting a think mustache and a bald head. The other was lanky, and his blonde hair was slicked back with way too much gel. A blonde woman was sitting on an ottoman, her back rigid, and face somber. They were all wearing black. Which was not a good sign. Resting in the woman's arms was the Boss, sound asleep.

"I can't believe they're gone." The fat man spoke, shaking his head.

"It was so sudden too," the man next to him spoke, "damn drunk drivers."

At this the Saints gasped, realization dawning on their faces.

"No," Shaundi whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"They can't be..." Johnny murmured. They had only known Daniella's parents for a short time, but they still were in shock. Her parents, they were-

"Dead, gone forever. I still can't believe that little Danni wasn't hurt." They woman said, rocking the sleeping child in her arms.

"Their skulls were crushed and Daniella hasn't even a scratch." The blonde man spoke, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are we supposed to do with Daniella? She obviously knows her parents are gone. You all saw how she sobbed at the funeral!" The woman replied, despair evident in her tone.

"Her aunt and uncle have offered to take full custody," the fat man spit out. It was obvious he detested the people.

"The Sodano's!? Giuseppe and Carmela? Who do they think they are! They can't just take her! We would never see her again!" The woman explained, rejecting the possibility, "They live in Italy for Christ's sake! I can't afford to make trips over there to see her!"

"We don't have a say in the matter Annabelle! They are granted custody because they are related by blood, we were just friends of her parents, we don't have a chance!" The thin man retorted, rubbing his temples.

"We can't just send her across the world! She'll never remember New Jersey! She'll never remember America!" The woman proclaimed.

"Hm, so we're in New Jersey," Kinzie observed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "so she wasn't born in Stilwater."

The Saints returned back to the arguing trio.

"Thats the point Anna! They don't want her to remember anything! They want to raise her like she was theirs all along." The thin man snarled.

"Why would they do that!?" The woman questioned.

"They've been trying to have a child for years now, but it isn't working, so they're adopting." Mustache man sighed in defeat.

"SO THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST HAVE DANIELLA!?" The woman roared, shaking in anger.

It was then that the Boss wiggled in her sleep, reminding Annabelle that she was holding her.

"Sorry baby," Annabelle whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"They will give her things we can not," the thin man informed. "They practically own Italy."

"Oh yeah, the man is a gang leader, how fitting for Danni." The woman snorted.

"Woah,woah,woah, wait! Daniella is going to grow up with a gang member?" Pierce sputtered incredulously.

"Well that explains a lot." Oleg deadpanned.

"There isn't a thing we can do Anna! We have lost this fight, so stop protesting!" The bald man shouted.

Daniella woke up from the ruckus, and began to sob. The girl tried to calm her down, but it was no use. As the Saints were being torn from the memory, they could hear Daniella wailing.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

**A/N: Holla. Well it was bound to happen sometime... Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any suggestions. I got the story pretty much planned out, but if I get a good idea I'll put it in for consideration.**


	5. Six

**Disclaimer- I don't own Saints Row, Volition does. I only own the plot, and my OC's. Since I know ZERO Italian, I'm just going to write it in English. I'll throw in a few Italian words (that I'll look up) and put them in italics. Sorry! Enjoy.**.

_Mothers are fonder than fathers of their children because they are more certain they are their own. ~Aristotle_

**Six Years**

**Swish!**

When the image cleared, the Saints were easily able to recognize where they were. A principals office. Of course most of the members had spent a fair amount of their school years in one, well at least the ones that got an education.

The room was fairly ordinary. The usual wooden desk and chairs, the shelfs with school achievements, and the tacky pictures of children smiling. Seated behind the desk was a thin woman, stick thin to be exact. So thin her breast were practically non-exsistent, and the amount that was there looked like it weighed her down. She had an unhealthy amount of wrinkles, and her scratchy, grey hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Her suit was the same ugly color as her hair, and it did not make her look any better. To be honest, she just looked like a silver pencil. Her long, bony fingers were laced together, propped up firmly on the desktop.

In the other chair though, was a much more pleasant sight. There again was the Boss, but she had grown a fair amount. She still had some baby fat in her features, but most things had slightly changed. Her brunette locks were kept in neat little pigtails, and her skin took on a deep, pure Italian tan. Her eyes were still soft, but they changed just the slightest shade darker. Instead of the little black dress she was in last time the gang saw her, she was dressed in a school uniform. Complete with a plaid skirt, knee-socks, and a short-sleeved button-up dress shirt. She moved her legs back and forth, her Mary Janes swinging in time with them. She didn't looked frightened at all, considering her current situation, she just looked annoyed.

"Alright Miss Sodano, what did you do this time?" The lady sighed, it was quite obvious the two had met before.

"It was an accident Mrs. Bonutti! I was just playing _calcio _with all the other kids!" Daniella defended, sitting with excellent posture.

"So the Boss enjoys soccer?" Oleg questioned, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Is that what calico means?" Shaundi said,intrigued.

"_Calcio_, dumbass." Viola snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you spoke fucking Italian, bitch!" Shaundi snarled, taking a defensive stance.

"Excuse me!?" Viola gasped, her face contorting with rage.

"Now ladies, you're both pretty, so shut the fuck up!" Johnny shouted, breaking up the soon-to-be fight.

The girls huffed in defeat, and the gang returned towards the women in the center of the room.

"Is that so _bambino_? Well then how come Miss. Fererri is in the nurse office with a black eye and bloody nose?" Mrs. Bonutti pressed.

"Um, well, you see, I was just doing my kicking drills, cause I have a game coming up you know, and I might have, sort of, definitely kicked her in the face. With the ball of course." Daniella stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

At this the gang bursted out laughing. The whole situation was just too bizarre, yet oddly true. They could picture Daniella kicking someone in the face with a ball, but it was rather outlandish for her to be so nervous about confessing to it.

Once the roar of laughter died down, the scene continued on.

The principal sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Well _miele,_ I'm going to call your parents, we will discuss the matter, and I will inform you of your punishment tomorrow."

"Ok so may I leave?" Danni asked, desperate to get out.

"Oh, is it three o'clock already?" She then peered at the clock on her desk, "very well then, see you tomorrow _bambino_."

"_Addio signora_" Daniella dismissed. She hopped off the chair, dusted off her skirt, and was on her way. She paused to pick up her book bag by the door, and the Saints were very pleased to discover it was purple. With out any other choice, the gang followed her. She went through the lobby, and briskly walked down the hall. Of course, being full grown adults, they had no problem keeping up with her. The hall was cleared, not a student in sight. All of a sudden, three girls appeared, they looked to be the same age as Danni.

The Boss groaned, and tried to walk past them, but the girl in the middle was blocking her way. Johnny then noticed the middle girl had a black eye and a bandage on her nose...uh oh.

"Well,well, well, the _strega _has arrived." The middle one sneered. The other two girls snickered, and Daniella just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Boss, hit her in the face! Again!" Pierce cheered.

"Why don't you just leave me alone AnnMarie? It was an accident!" Danni said, crossing her arms across your chest. "Or not," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" AnnaMarie threatened.

At this, the Boss stood up straight, her hands in fists at her sides. On her face was her death glare, well at least one in the early stages. This gaze meant she was serious, and when she got older, it would be so deadly, that it would make the receiver want to crawl under a rock.

"Besides the fact that I would waste you right now, you know what my father would do if you did _anything_ to me." She seethed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

The girl cringed, and you could tell she was defeated. "Whatever _strega,_ but I've got my eyes on you." With that, she and the others strutted away.

"That girl is ridiculous." Daniella sighed.

"Preach sister." Kinzie agreed. The others looked at the oddly. "What?" She countered. They just shook their heads, and returned to Danni.

She shook her head, and began walking again. They followed her out the school doors, down the steps, and they gasped in awe. Italy was beautiful! There were vintage buildings popping up everywhere,  
>And the roads were a mix of cobblestone and pavement. Beyond the town they could see rolling hills and mountains. The sky was a perfect blue, and the ocean on the other side matched it. The whole thing looked like it came from a postcard, and everyone would admit, they were jealous. Most of them had grown in smog filled cities, skyscrapers blocking the sky, and crime rates that busted through the roof. Here, it looked like the Boss had it easy. But they would never realize how wrong they were.<p>

They had followed the Boss out of the town, and up a few hills. The walk was only about ten minutes, when a large villa came into view. Once again, their breath was taken away. It was huge! Definitely a mansion. With a red stucco roof, and tall, clay walls, the home fit the landscape perfectly. The grass and shrubs were a rich green, and a stone fountain was in a circle of shrubbery. The home had several balconies with glass doors, and there were many grand windows plaguing the walls. Fanciful stairs led up to the massive front doors.

Daniella hopped up the stairs, and knocked loudly on the doors. Within a few moments, a man opened the door. He was dressed in a black suit, and a fat mustache us residing under his nose.

"_La signora_ Daniella, welcome home." He bowed, stepping back, giving her space to walk in.

"Hey Al, hows it going?" She replied casually, handing him her backpack.

"Quite well, little one," he announced, "your mother is waiting in the parlor for you."

She nodded in understanding, and headed out of the room.

For the third time that day, the Third Street Saints were in bewilderment. The mansion was as gorgeous on the inside as it was on the outside! It was like stepping into a rich home's magazine. The floor was most definitely marble, and it matched with the sharp, clay walls. There was a huge chandelier in the foyer, and just about one in every room. Every door, every staircase, it was all fanciful and grand. Almost royal like.

"Mommy!" Danni yelled, rather ungracefully, and ran towards a woman in the center of the room. Just like all of Italy, the woman was gorgeous, tall, tan, and black hair that was in soft curls. She looked very young, late twenties would be the gangs guess. Her dress and heels were immaculate, and her eyes were a hazel color. Her face was very delicate, put you could see her features had hardened. Her eyes were harsh too, as if she had been through many difficulties, but her eyes lit up when she saw Daniella. The little girl was the center of her universe.

"Oh sweetheart, how was your day?" She asked, crouching down to hug, and eventually pick up Danni.

"Eh, it was ok." She replied truthfully.

"Yes, your father and I received a call from your school." She revealed, her voice firm.

Then a man walked in, "Oh yes, Mrs. Bonutti gave us a ring."

"Hi Daddy!" the Boss yelped, hopping out of the mothers arms and scurrying over to the man. He looked very similar to Daniella's real father, and Johnny soon made the connection that they must have been brothers. He was tall and broad, and had the same dark features. His hair was gelled back, and he looked like a million bucks. Designer suit, sunglasses, shoes and all.

"Shit, he is hot," Viola swooned. All three girls were soon drooling over him, and the rest of the gang just rolled their eyes.

"Hello _principessa_, how are you?" He asked, scooping her up into his muscular arms.

"Good!" She chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thats great, but we got a call from the principal today," his voice was stern.

"Oh yeah, about that.."

"Listen here missy, I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to know one thing!" He reprimanded.

"Yes father?" Danni gulped, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did she cry?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"What!?" The gang yelled, shocked.

"I though he was gonna whoop her ass!" Zimos declared, eyes wide.

"Yep! A whole bunch too! Especially when she saw that she was bleeding..." She explained, eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"Thats my girl!" Her father cheered, hugging her tightly.

"Oh jeez, this is starting to make sense." Viola said.

"Yeah, I just wanna see what else is gonna happen!" Pierce replied.

And in a second, they were gone.

**A/N: Holla. So there ya go. This is just my interpretation of Italy. I did do a fair amount of research, so I think I'm good. And if the translations are wrong, blame Google translate. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Nine

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple. ~Oscar Wilde_

**Nine**

**BAM! **

When the vision cleared, the Saints recognized that they were on a hill, and below them was the mansion from the last memory. Healthy trees surrounded them, and rich green grass layered the ground. A warm summer breeze hit them, and they breathed in the scent of the country-side.

"Woah," Kinzie whispered.

"Shits beautiful," Pierce commented, his eyes scouring the environment.

All too soon, the quiet countryside was interrupted by a child.

Out of nowhere, a little girl ran past them. She kept running, her hair and dress flying behind her. She slammed her feet into the earth, stumbling to a stop.

The Saints were confused, when all of a sudden, another child, this time a boy, bounded past them, halting just a few steps away from the girl. He had the same dark, tan skin as the Boss, and his dark black hair collected like a mop on top of his head. Even though he was young, he already had a lanky frame. The child thrusted his hand out, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ha! Gotcha this time Danni!" the boy laughed.

"Thats because you cheated Gio!" Daniella accused, her voice light with laughter. "Wow! Look at that view!" She gasped, turning around, and glancing at the scene the hilltops provided.

The Boss then picked up a Polaroid camera that was hanging on a strap around her neck, and aimed it at the world below her.

"Damn, those things are old," Angel said.

"Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I saw one of those," Viola reminisced.

The flash went off, and a white card fell out the front.

The Boss picked it up, and flapped it back and forth enthusiastically, trying to help the photo develop faster.

"Yeah whatever, I got to get back home, see you in school tomorrow Daniella!" Gio said. He ran back the way they came, and gave her a hearty wave when he was considerable distance away.

The Boss gave him a wave back, with the same amount of zeal.

"I better get home too," she sighed. And with that, she began walking down the hill, towards the estate.

With no other choice, the crew followed her. The walk was considerably long, and most of it was accompanied by awkward silence. It was about ten minutes before Pierce decided to open his mouth.

"So, who do you think that Gio kid was?" he questioned, kicking a pebble out of the way.

"A friend," Johnny mumbled.

"Johnny, you aren't jealous of a little boy, are you?" Oleg teased.

"Fuck no man! Just nobody should be hanging with my girl is all."

Viola bursted out laughing, "You do realize they're both like nine right? Its not like shes sucking his dick, they were just playing tag."

"Shut up," he seethed.

Everyone chuckled, and the trek was yet again met with silence.

A little while later, they were back at the Boss's home. They walked through a glass sliding door, and they ended up in the kitchen. Her mother was there, chopping some vegetables at a granite counter.

Acknowledging her presence, the lady spoke up. "Hello _amore _did you have fun with Giovanni?"

"Yes _madre_!" the little girl replied, setting her camera down on the counter top.

"Oh lord you're a mess! Why don't you go clean up? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright. Where is _papà_?" Danni questioned.

Her mother suddenly became serious, her eyes sharp, "He is _lavoro_, do not disturb him."

The Boss's little shoulders suddenly sagged, and her face fell. "Oh, ok. I'll go change then." She turned, and began walking toward a stair case.

"Daniella, don't go near his study, _capiche_?" Her mother warned.

"Yes _madre_." She answered, and continued her journey towards her bedroom.

With the Saints in tow, she began to climb up the grand staircase. When she got to the top, she was about to turn left, when suddenly, a yell erupted from the right side of the hall.

Her head whipped around towards the sound, and she stood there.

"Don't go down there Daniella," Angel warned.

She slowly began walking towards the room where the outburst came from, taking each step as slowly as possible.

Another cry of pain erupted, and Danni jumped in shock. She took a step back, but yet again began to inch towards the restricted room.

"Oh jeez, for once in your life listen to your mother!" Kinzie hissed.

All too soon, Daniella was in front of the door that, presumably, led to her fathers study. She reached for the doorknob, but her hand wavered, hovering just above the handle.

On the other side, a mans voice could be heard, and he sounded incredibly angry.

**"****_Ho intenzione di chiedere un figlio di puttana ultima volta, dove cazzo sono i miei soldi!?_****"**

**(*Im going to ask you one last time motherfucker, where the fuck is my money!?*)**

A different sound erupted from the room, the sound of someone being hit, and it repeated several times.

Daniella's eyes went wide, and she backed up.

"No, Daniella, you aren't wimping out this time!" She whispered fiercely to herself. Her face became set with determination, and she thrust open the door.

Everything seemed to slow down for everyone. The door opened, and it revealed a man, Daniella's father, and another man, tied to a chair. He was bloody, and several cuts and wounds were conspicuous throughout his body.

All too soon, Daniella's father whipped out a gun, and shot the man, square in the forehead.

"Oh shit!" Pierce yelled, and all the others were shocked as well. It all quickly turned into concern, for they remembered a certain little girl also just saw what had just happened.

"Papa?" Daniella spoke, her voice soft. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking.

Her father whipped around, and his eyes soon got wide too.

"Daniella..." he whispered, unable to finish. He glanced at himself, and realized his clothes and hands were covered in blood.

"Oh no," Viola murmured.

"Daniella...I...its not what you think!" the man supplied, putting the gun behind his back, his face turning white.

It was then that the Saints glanced back at her, and discovered she wasn't shaking anymore. Instead of her mouth wide with shock, it was clamped shut, her lips set into a determined line. It was her next words, that changed her life forever.

"Father, I want you to teach me how to do that."

Realization dawned on the Third Street Saints, and they were soon able to put the pieces together.

Her father grinned, and replied, "Well lets get started."

The world faded away.

**A/N: HELLLOOOOO. IM BAAAAAACK. Sorry for the wait! I am aware this chapter is pretty short, and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, so that should be up soon! A quick few announcements, I deleted Johanna! I felt like I wasn't going anywhere with her, so I deleted her and her two short stories/oneshots. Sorry! Onto greener pastures, my story has over a thousand views! AHHHHH! *intense cheering* I can't believe that more than a thousand people took the time to read my story! I'm awe-struck! Thank you all sooooo much! Next, my reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. It really makes my day when I see that someone reviewed, even if it's just a "good job!" Or a "keep going!" It really means a lot. So thank you! **

**So can you guys sense where this story is going? Well I still got a handful of tricks up my sleeve. ~QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER~ What do you think is gonna happen between the Boss and Gio? Only time will tell ;) Let me know in the reviews! Have a chill as fuck day guys.**


	7. Sixteen

_A clear rejection is better than a fake promise. _

_ ~ Anonymous _

**Fifteen**

**_BLAM!_**

Again the Saints appeared, and the first thing they heard was a dull thwack. They recognized they were in Daniella's father's study, but it changed. Instead of a large, wooden desk in the center, there was nothing. The tiled floor was switched with a foamy material, like an exercise mat. The whole room seemed to change into a workout arena. Several different kinds of punching bags were all about. Some hanging from chains attached to the ceilings, some stood on their own. There were a handful of human shaped dummies, all different kinds of ages and heights. There were also life sized drawings of different people tacked up onto the wall. Several cuts were evident in the paper, all of them in the chest area.

Looking around, they also noticed several racks filled with various types of guns and knives. Johnny just wanted to run over, and grab all the guns he could hold, but he managed to control himself.

"Woah, incredible man!" Pierce commented, his eyes wide.

The dull thwacking continued, and, turning around, the gang realized it was emanating from the left side of the room.

There was the Boss, much older, throwing knives at a drawing of a middle aged man. Her body lost all of its baby fat, and it was now slim, but strong. Her skin still had a glowing tan, and it was blemish free; which was surprising, many to most teenage girls usually fight the ever-obnoxious battle with acne. With the baby fat gone, her facial features became more defined, and Johnny was awe-struck with her beauty, even at such a young age.

Her body lurched with each throw and her knife ended right on target each time; the heart.

"_Bene_, thats good enough." A man spoke up. The gang recognized the male as her father, who still looked very much the same.

"How's my stance _papà_?" The Boss panted, her body sheen with sweat.

"They're getting better _tesoro_, just don't throw out your shoulder too much. Now, why don't you go on up to bed? Its getting late. " He dismissed her.

"_Bene_, thanks dad." She breathed, and without another word, jogged out of the room.

The gang had no choice but to chase after her. Out of the room, and all the way down the hall to left was the way she went. Through a set of double oak doors, she disappeared, and the gang followed her, and they stopped dead in their tracks. They ended up in none other than her room

Against the wall, there was a queen sized bed, with a rich, royal purple bed set. A vanity set was across from her bed, also oak. There was a large door off on one side of the room, and another door just like it on the other side. A large bookcase was in the corner, but no books were on the shelves, instead, they stood in tower clusters on the floor, in corners of her room. Replacing the books were various cans of spray paint, and the gang knew why. The focal point of her room was the wall and ceiling. Instead of a regular wall, her walls were graffitied to look like a city skyline. Tons of buildings loomed on the wall, and they were portrayed so beautifully. Many strands of lights were hung on the walls, placed so they looked like lights coming from the buildings. Her ceiling was a different story. It was sprayed to look like the night sky, and several hundred stars were also artistically placed. Looking closer, the gang realized the stars were in clusters, and the whole ceiling was a map of the constellations. But the graffiti didn't stop there. Even her furniture was vandalized, her vanity, bookshelf, and bed all had writing on it. The graffiti was random, some were song lyrics, quotes, some were also just random designs. It looked like there was no planning involved when she picked up a spray can, she just created whatever was on her mind. The room was just so unique, it couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

"This room is amazing," Viola swooned, staring in awe at the ceiling.

"Mannn, this girl is one lucky chick," Zimos spoke, glancing around.

"Yeah," Johnny chuckled, "lucky." He, just like everyone else, was shocked by the atmosphere. He never knew she was this into graffiti, or even this good at it. Sure, she always was fast and precise when tagging buildings back in Stilwater, but still, this was news to him.

Daniella kicked off her sneakers, and threw them off to the side. She disappeared off into one of the doors, and came back out carrying clothes. It was safe to assume that was her closet. Without a sound, she disappeared, yet again, through the other door. Seconds later, they heard the water running, she was taking a shower.

With the Boss busy, the gang took time to study the room closer. Johnny walked up to her bedroom doors, and saw that the backside was covered in polaroid pictures. Some were of her and some other girls, some smiling, most with goofy faces. Johnny spotted her and the kid from earlier, Gio. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he scanned the photos for any signs that they were in a relationship. All of the pics revealed they were just friends, but he still wasn't happy. Besides pictures, he also spotted some celebrities cut from magazines. He didn't recognize any, they were all Italian.

"Damn! This girls wardrobe is better than mine!" Shaundi complained. She was investigating the Boss's wardrobe, and it was very expansive. It was walk-in, and there were clothes upon clothes hanging up. Dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, any article of clothing, and there was a vast amount of it, and they were all designer too. It was safe to say, Shaundi was jealous of a fourteen year old girl.

Kinzie, on the other hand, was not. There was not any sort of technology anywhere in the room, besides a large stereo. Kinzie never felt so alone, or so primal, ever.

Jane Austen? Oleg would have never guessed the Boss would be a fan of such an esteemed author. _Pride and_ _Prejudice_, _Emma_, _Sense and Sensibility_, all very honorable works of literature. He was surprised that she even read. He picked up _Emma_, and opened up the front cover, he noticed a quick note was scribbled in ink on the page, but it was in Italian. He roughly deciphered it, and it read -

_ Princess,_

_ I know you've been searching for this forever, so here you go! Wanna know where I found it? My grandma's attic, so if it smells weird, you know why. ;) Go add this to your pile! _

_ ~Gio_

Viola sighed, and rested her face on her hands. This view was gorgeous, and the terrace was amazing. Vines were wound around the railing, and flowers bloomed in random places. The view spread out, past the vast estate, the rolling hills, and lights shined from the quaint village bellow, the same one from a previous memory. She could stay here for hours, forget about her problems, and just stare.

Zimos was annoyed. Sure the room was amazing, but it really didn't fit his style. There needed to be more zebra print, more gold, and definitely a stripper pole. Oh hell, there should be at least three of them!

Pierce scanned the cd rack, checking out teenage-Boss's music taste. Most of the singers were Italian, and he didn't recognize any; but from the covers, he could tell most were pop, some rock, and a considerable amount of hip hop. He chuckled to himself, finding a Beatles cd. This girl just kept on surprising him.

Angel rolled his eyes, ticked off at the lack of exercise equipment. There were no mats, bags, boards, nothing. Considering the Boss's new "arrangement" with her father, you would think she would at least keep a mat in here to stretch or something. He scanned the room once more, but with no luck. He didn't find any equipment, but he did spy a doll, just lying on the floor, grinning eerily. Wasn't the Boss a little old for dolls?

The gangs attention was brought back together, when they heard the water shut off, it wasn't even five minutes before the teenager appeared out of the bathroom, running a comb through her wet hair, and clad in pajamas. She walked over to her vanity, it was obvious she wasn't watching where she was going, because she tripped on the doll, and went flying. She slammed on the ground, and groaned.

The gang busted out laughing, how could they not? The Boss remained in a groaning heap on the floor, and the gangsters tried with all the effort they could to stop laughing. Eventually the giggles subsided, and they wiped tears from their eyes.

"JOEY!" The Boss screamed, her face red from anger. She stood, clasping her hairbrush tightly, ready to use it as a weapon if need be.

"Wha?" A little girl appeared. She couldn't have been older than four, and she had the same brown hair and dark eyes as Daniella. They looked like sisters, but that wasn't possible, right? The men from earlier memories said that Daniella's aunt and uncle tried for children, but to no avail. Was this child also adopted?

"Josephine Sodano, how many times have I told you _not_ to leave your toys in my room!?" She sneered, picking up the doll and shoving it into the little girls hands angrily.

"I sawee Danni!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

The Boss's face suddenly softened, all the anger and frustration gone. She got down on her knees, and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"It's fine," she murmured, her voice soft, "just try to keep your toys in your room ok?"

"Ok sissy!" She pecked the older girls cheek, and ran out of the room.

Daniella sighed, got up from the floor, and walked over to her vanity. She continued to brush out her mane, when a soft _plink_ was heard.

"The fuck was that?" Zimos asked, looking around.

"I dunno." Johnny replied scanning the room also.

The soft noises continued on, until the Boss walked over to her balcony. She opened the french doors, and rested her palms on the concrete railing.

"Gio!" She hissed, "what the _inferno_ are you doing?" She called out, looking toward the ground.

The gang joined her on the terrace, where they too, saw a young man. It was the same boy from the last vision, but he was obviously older. He was still lanky, and his dark hair was still shaggy.

"I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, smiling.

"So?" She giggled, "Do I look like a doctor?"

Johnny growled. This was not ok.

"Well no, but I thought we could talk." He offered.

She swept her hair out of her face before replying, " Sure, climb on up."

"No, stay down there," Johnny seethed.

"Jeez, chill man." Pierce reasoned.

"No you can continue on, this is entertaining," Viola encouraged, putting a hand on her hip.

Johnny flipped her off, and looked back to the now, two teenagers, talking quietly.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Daniella whispered, gazing at the sky.

"Yeah, they are," he murmured, staring at her.

She quickly caught his gaze, and coughed awkwardly, her cheeks reddening.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" Danni questioned, eager to break the silence.

Giovanni took a deep breath, and turned towards her fully, taking her hands in his.

"Daniella, I know we've been friends forever, and I always thought of you as my best friend. But lately, I've been thinking a little more..." He trailed off, keeping his eyes firmly on hers.

The Boss glanced away, peering at the view, her cheeks were practically on fire.

"That boy better stop right now," Johnny threatened, clenching his fists.

"Look, Gio, you're my best friend! You're practically my brother. And, thats how I see you, I think it would just be for the best if we remained friends. I'm really sorry." She said, her voice soothing and apologetic.

The boy stood there, still holding her hands.

"But, princess-"

"Don't call me that!" Daniella snapped, cutting him off, she ripped her hands out of his grip. She turned away, and cradled her arms in her hands.

"I think you should go," she whispered.

And, just as silently as he climbed up, the teenager climbed down, and ran off into the night.

"HAHA! My girl don't go for scrawny little shit heads like you! So why don't you-"

"Johnny!" Shaundi yelled, cutting him off.

It was then he realized Daniella was softly crying. She shuffled over to her bed, and flopped down, before she broke out into sobs.

The world turned dark.

**A/N: HEY. Sorry I haven't been updating! I BLAME DARYL DIXON. During this, um, "hiatus" I discovered The Walking Dead. GO WATCH IT. That's all I can say about this amazing, super fantastic show. .INCREDIBLE. Anyways, I'm sorry, and the next chapter will be up soon! (Hopefully). The next chapter is gonna have...ACTION. So get excited if you have been waiting for some. Hope y'all have a fergalicious day. -TMS out.**


	8. Sixteen (Part 2)

_My family means the world to me. If you mess with them, it's gonna be a BAD DAY for you._

_~Ash Sweeney _

**_Sixteen_**

**CRASH**

When the gang could see, they realized they were outside Daniella's house. It was night time, and there was a slight breeze that sent chills down their backs. The mansion was pitch black, which wasn't a good sign.

"Um, should we try to go in or something?" Shaundi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Oleg warned, scanning his surroundings.

"Yeah, maybe we should-" Johnny started, but closed his mouth. A minivan pulled up the large circular driveway, and the door opened.

Out popped Daniella, decked out in full soccer gear. Her shirt and shorts were a rich green, and her tall black socks matched with her dark cleats. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight braid, but a couple strands had gone astray. Her face was red, and she was sweaty.

"Tell your parents I said _ciao_ Daniella!" A woman shouted from the drivers seat.

"Will do Mrs. Gerrani!" Daniella shouted back.

"BYE DANNI!" Screamed another voice inside the van.

"BYE SOFIA!" Daniella replied, with an equal amount of volume and zeal.

The vehicle drove off, and the Boss picked up her bag off the ground, and turned around.

"Huh?" She whispered, staring at her dark home. Her eyes narrowed, and she started walking towards the manor carefully. She rummaged around her bag for a minute, before she pulled out a pocket knife. She stowed the bag behind a bush, and proceeded towards the villa with caution.

"Of course she would have a knife with her," Kinzie muttered.

A couple minutes later, everyone was at the front door. Daniella flicked her knife open, and she steadily pushed the door open.

"_Papa_?" She called out into the darkness.

It was in that moment that Johnny had his own flashback. He thought back to the day Aisha died. He remembered himself calling out to her, apprehensive, and stricken with worry. All he wanted was to hear her voice, just so he would know that everything would be alright, just wanting to know that she was safe and unharmed. Of course, it didn't end that way, the woman he loved was murdered, but now he had the Boss, and he was completely over Aisha. But still, even though he no longer had any passionate feelings about Aisha, he cringed at the memory.

"Daniella!" A little voice erupted from the darkness.

Danni's face went white, and she ran into the darkness, the gang followed pursuit.

"Josephine!" the Boss yelled, blindly searching for the child.

The room erupted in light suddenly, and the Boss was taken aback from the sudden change. In the center of the living room was Josephine, the little girl from the last memory, tied to a chair, tears streaming down her small face.

The Boss was about to run over, but the little girl stopped her.

"DANNI LOOK OUT!" She warned.

But it was too late, for a man leaped out of nowhere, and struck the teenager on the back if her head. Daniella fell to the ground, unconscious.

"BOSS!" Johnny roared, and attacked the man, he punched him straight in the jaw, but his punch went right through the stranger.

"The fuck..?" Johnny said, looking at the intruder in shock.

He swung again, aiming for the head, but just like last time, the punch had no effect.

"Its like he's transparent." Kinzie suggested, shocked herself.

"This is so fucking weird," Viola whispered, shaking her head.

While the gang was recovering from their new discovery, several more men came out, and they dragged Daniella into another chair, and tied her arms and legs down.

The first guy started barking orders to the others, but it was only a few minutes before Daniella regained consciousness.

She looked around wildly, before she growled at the men.

"Who the _cazzo_ are you!?"

The man turned around, surprised to see her conscious again so early.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the guest of honor is with us again!" He cheered, waving his arms around, in a grandiose manor.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She seethed, her eyes glaring daggers at the intruder.

"Well, you see _femmina_, your daddy did something to us, and we're pissed off, big time." He explained, pulling out a large knife. He slowly started making his way over to Daniella's sister, who was trembling in her chair. Daniella's eyes never left him, she watched every slight movement he made.

"And, since he seems to ignore, our very kind warnings, it seems like we have to take-" He turned, so he was behind Josephine's chair, and he held his knife against her throat. "-drastic measures." His smile was sickly sweet. The poor girl started sobbing.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Daniella yelled, straining against her chair. Since the Saints were behind her, they saw she was twisting her hands, slowly working out the knot they were tied up in.

"And you do?" The evil man questioned, digging the knife deeper, small red beads were starting to surface on the blade, as he broke the skin.

"Yes!" she cried, "just leave her alone!" the Boss struggled to keep her voice level.

The male took the knife off of the small girl's throat, and she started to sob in relief. He began to saunter over to Daniella.

"And how are you, tied up in all of this?" He spoke softly, trailing his knife lightly over her face.

Johnny growled, he wanted to rip this fucker apart.

"I recognize you assholes now," Daniella spoke up, her voice defiant, and never wavering. "You're the leader of the _Peste_, and you've been trying to overthrow the Sicilian Mafia for decades, but you never managed to, thanks to my father." She gloated, pride in her eyes.

The man was red with fury, his face contorted in anger, before he could retaliate, the Boss spoke up again.

"Years ago, my father killed your second in command, Tony Gallastro, after a deal went sideways. Unknown to you, your most trusted comrade was working with the enemy. So, in the end, the joke is on you, _testa di cazzo_." She laughed, but it quickly turned into a scream, as her kidnapper plunged his knife into her thigh.

"DANIELLA!" Johnny screamed, lunging at the man. Oleg quickly intercepted him, and blocked his path, while Angel, Zimos and Pierce held him back.

"Chill out man! It's all going to work out in the end, remember?" Pierce rationalized, trying to call him down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME." Johnny demanded, shoving them away. He ran his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Daniella let out a ragged breath, desperately trying to calm herself down.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" The leader roared, "and now, you're dead bitch!" He threatened, glaring at Danni.

"I don't think so," she countered, and in the blink of an eye, she ripped her hands out of her binds. She jutted forward, tackling the man in front of her. They went down, and the chair broke with the force, her legs now free. She straddled the gang leader, and punched him, his head flew back, dazing him.

The three others jumped to attack, and the Boss took the knife, and threw it at one, puncturing his skull. He fell with a thud, dead. Another man went behind, and held her hands behind her. The third man went towards her, and punched her in the gut. She grunted in pain, and the man charged again, but she kicked him back, with her good leg. He stumbled back, gripping his rib cage.

Daniella crouched down, and sprang up, flipping over the man, her knees pressed against his back. Before he could react, she snapped his neck. The dead man fell, and Daniella walked over to the second man, the one with the hurt rib cage. She punched him in his face, his nose cracking. He fell back again, and Daniella retrieved the knife from the first man she killed. In an instant, she jammed the blade into the man's eye. With the three of them dead, she turned back to leader, who was clutching the back of his head.

She laughed darkly, "Damn, you look so pathetic." She walked over, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, she raised the knife, she looked menacing.

"No one, and I mean _no one _threatens my family, and lives."

And with that, she jammed the knife into his skull.

"Danni?" Josephine whispered, concerned.

The Boss started stumbling, gripping her ribs, and her leg, which started to bleed profusely.

The front door burst open, and Daniella's parents ran in, their clothes ragged and bloody.

"Josephine! Daniella!" They screamed, rushing over to their children, but before they could reach the teenager, she fell, unconscious.

"Boss!" The Saints gasped, but there was nothing they could do, and their vision faded.

**A/N: Holla. Don't mess with the Boss. So that was "actiony" hopefully you like it. If anyone is confused, Josephine is the daughter of Giuseppe and Carmela Sodano (Daniella's adoptive parents/aunt and uncle.) So technically Daniella and Josephine are cousins, but they consider themselves sisters. And yes, Giuseppe and Carmela had trouble conceiving children, (which is why they adopted Daniella) but they eventually were able to have Josephine. Also, Daniella doesn't know she is adopted yet. If you don't know why the ****_Peste _****were after Daniella's father, they were seeking revenge for the man Daniella's father killed in the earlier chapters. Daniella's father runs the Sicilian Mafia. Also, ****_Peste _****means plaque, according to Google Translate. So the gang is called the Plaque. Just in case you were confused! Also, this story is almost done! I'm thinking about four or five more chapters. I have an awesome idea for a next story, and I can't wait to get started on it! So let me know what you think. Please review! TMS out.**


	9. Seventeen

**A/N: By the way, the other gang is called the Plague, not the Plaque. I gotta change that :/**

_Every moment and every event of every man's life on earth plants something in his soul._

_ ~Thomas Merton_

**_Seventeen_**

**SWISH**

The first thing the Saint's noticed, was the Boss, and how she changed. She was standing in the kitchen, with her mother and father, and she looked different. She still had smooth tan skin, and dark hair, but her softness was gone. Her eyes were darker, sharper. Her mouth seemed to sit in a permanent grimace. Also, her hair was shorter. It use to be long, down to the small of her back, now it was down to her shoulders, in choppy layers. Even her clothes changed. She was always wearing bright, lively colors and patterns, now, she was wearing a dark t-shirt for a band the gang didn't recognize, and torn jeans. If anything, she looked depressed, and very pissed.

"Why won't you let me go?" She screamed at her parents, her hands clenched.

They looked exhausted, and helpless. Her father ran his fingers through his hair, and her mother leaned on the counter, her hands covering her face.

"Because, Danni, we just want to protect you, going to the concert is a great way to expose yourself to the _Peste_." He explained, his voice soft, tired.

"Well I don't care! Let them attack me! I've been through the worst, so why does it matter anymore?" She held her ground, not giving up.

"What did we miss?" Shaundi asked, staring at the Boss, confused.

"I don't know, but the Boss ain't lookin' like herself." Zimos observed, his eyebrows raised.

"You can't just give up like that Daniella," Her mother spoke up, "if you give up, they win."

Daniella sighed, "I just want to go to the concert, and I'm not gonna be alone, Gio's coming too."

"Oh yeah, and you and your boyfriend? Definitely not happening," her father disagreed.

"Boyfriend!?" Johnny growled, his teeth clenched.

Shaundi and Viola laughed. "Oh I _so _knew this was gonna happen!" Viola bragged, "ok, now you might have to worry about her sucking his dick."

Johnny whirled around, his face red, "Shut the fuck up!" He snarled.

Sensing his anger, Viola stepped back, and the rest of the gang followed.

"Oh calm down Dad, we aren't going to do anything," Daniella reasoned, "this time." She added under her breath, smirking.

Johnny's eye twitched, and his hands clenched.

"I don't care Daniella, no is no, and nothing is going to change my mind!" Her father yelled.

At this time, a car honked from outside.

Daniella looked towards the door, "Oh well!" She laughed, and bolted out of the house.

"Daniella Sodano! Don't you dare leave!" Her father yelled, chasing after her, "DANIELLA!" He screamed.

But it was too late, the car was already speeding down the driveway, Daniella safely inside.

~•~

The Saint's vision went blurry, and when it focused again, Johnny saw he was in the backseat of the car the Boss escaped in. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he didn't even see his body! All he could do was observe. Johnny was unable to turn around, so he couldn't see the others. It was just the Boss and a much more matured Gio.

"Your parents are gonna kill you _bambina_." He said, glancing at the girl next to him.

"I don't care!" She snapped. Awkward silence filled the car. And Danni let out a huge breath of hair.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you," she apologized, grabbing his hand, "they just won't let me do anything! Ever since the attack, and that was a year ago. I can't even play soccer Gio." She explained, looking out the window.

"It's alright _principessa_," he kissed her hand. "That's why we're going to this concert right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, so lets just forget about all of that, at least for tonight."

"Sounds like a great idea." He agreed, "but you know I'll protect you, right?"

She laughed,"I can protect myself you know."

Gio looked at her, "Oh come on, let me play the knight in shining armor role for at least one night!" He jokingly begged.

"Whatever floats your boat," She relented, her beautiful smile finally showing.

~•~

Everything darkened, and when everything light up again, Gio and Daniella were in the car, music blasting through the speaker. They were singing along to a rock song, going all out, and they seemed nothing but happy. The concert must be over.

"Remember when he jumped into the crowd!" Daniella reminisced, laughing.

"Yeah! He was heavy too," Gio chuckled.

"What a fat ass." Danni giggled.

Another song blared throughout the car. And Daniella started full out belting the lyrics. Gio joined in, and by the time the song was over, the Boss was non-stop laughing. She looked over to Gio, still smiling lovingly, but it didn't last.

In a millisecond, her face whitened, and she screamed.

"GIO LOOK OUT!"

**CRASH!**

~•~

Johnny looked around, he could see his body again, and he could move. He was in a hospital room, and the others were standing together with him. Everyone was silent, their faces pale. Shaundi was nestled into Pierce, and his arms were tight around her, and Oleg had an arm around Kinzie. Zimos inched towards Viola, but she sent him a murderous look, and he backed up quickly. Angel was in the corner, his head bowed. Johnny's thoughts were jumbled together, and he shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked around, and saw Daniella lying on the hospital bed, her neck in a brace, and her left arm in a white cast. At least a dozen tubes and needles were coming out of her body. A cannula was resting under her nose. Both of her parents were sitting on her right side. Her mother was grasping her hand, silently praying, and her father was hugging Josephine, who was quietly sobbing.

"Daniella?" Johnny whispered, not believing the sight in front of him.

Daniella opened her eyes, and licked her dry lips.

"Oh my baby," Daniella's mother cried, thanking the Lord over and over. Josephine hopped onto the bed, and started crying into Daniella's thigh.

"_Mamma?_" She wheezed, she stretched out her left hand, and rested it on top of her little sister's head.

Her father grabbed a cup of water from the bedside, and helped her take a drink.

"_Grazie _Daddy." She whispered. Suddenly, she became panicked, as if she just remembered everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, "I'm so sorry!" She began to cry.

Her mother swept her hair out of her daughter's face, and shushed her, trying to calm her down. "Shush, baby it's alright, we're not mad." She reassured.

Daniella relaxed against the pillow, and closed her eyes. She seemed to drift off to sleep, but then her eyes snapped open.

"Gio?" She asked, her face chalk white.

Her mother rubbed her hand, whispering, "Honey-"

"Where is he?" the Boss cut her off.

"I'm so sorry honey." Her father spoke up, his voice somber.

"No..." She murmured, shaking her head.

"No!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face, almost violently.

Even Shaundi started tearing up, and Viola soon joined her. The last thing the Saint heard was the Boss sobbing hysterically, yelling on and on, saying it was all her fault.

**A/N: Oh yeah, I ship Pierce/Shaundi and Oleg/Kinzie. Sorry if this is kinda short, and sorry that it jumps around a lot, I hope it wasn't too hard to read. The story is coming to an end! Two or three more chapters, plus an epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews! Lemme know what you think. Hope you awesome guys have a spectacular day.**


	10. Eighteen

_All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves._

_~Amelia Barr_

**Eighteen **

**_BLAM! _**

The Saints easily recognized where the were, outside the Sodano's estate. They were all the way down the curvy driveway, by the mailbox. The sun was hot, but a slight breeze left them feeling comfortable. Soon, a white mail truck chugged up the road, it pulled up to the mailbox, and the mail man reached out, putting the mail in the box. On it went, back down the road, to its next location.

Of course, none of this really caught the Saints attention, the mail getting delivered was not out of the ordinary; it's what happened next that was attention-grabbing. Out of nowhere, a young woman ran towards them, her hair flying behind her, forming into tangles. She ran right past the group, and eagerly opened the mailbox. She thrust her hand inside, and ripped out a large manila envelope, her eyes bulging when she saw it.

The gang realized it was the Boss, and she looked so much better. She was growing her hair out again, and her skin had its beautiful glow back, she wasn't wearing the dark clothes anymore, and that was a relief, the Boss didn't look good in all black. The one thing that hadn't changed, was her eyes. They were still dark, but they never got that innocence and softness back, ever since the attack from the _Peste_, they were harsh.

She jumped up and down, clutching the mail excitedly. She took a deep breath, and carefully opened it. She took out a letter, unfolded it, and read the parchment carefully. Her eyes got wide, and soon she was screaming with joy.

"Yes! I got in! _Mama_! _Papa_!" She cheered, sprinting toward the mansion, clutching the envelope.

"Oh shit!" Zimos cried, surprised by her mood.

"Well let's follow her!" Angel yelled, and he chased after her.

The rest of the Third Street Saints followed, running after the Boss. By the time they reached the mansion, they were panting, but that didn't stop them. They pushed on through the front doors, and found Daniella, her mother, father, and an older child, presumably her sister.

"Look Dad! I got in!" She shoved the letter into her fathers hands, and the rest of the family crowded around the paper, eagerly taking in the written words.

"Oh Daniella! We are so proud!" Her mother praised, hugging her eldest daughter.

"Stilwater University! This is fantastic!" Her father joined the embrace.

"Ohhh, so that's how she got to Stilwater," Kinzie realized.

"I hope they realize that school is like, the worst college ever," Shaundi sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well the girl seems pretty happy about it," Pierce pointed out.

The Sodano family congratulated Daniella, and when she finally untangled herself from their grasp, she spoke up.

"I gotta pack! There's so much I gotta bring, and I need to go shopping!" Her hands cradled her forehead, the reality of her going away finally sinking in.

"Relax, _miele, _you still got three months to figure this out! Let's just celebrate for now, _bene_?" Her mother reasoned, placing her hands Danni's shoulders.

Her daughter nodded her head, and the family went into the kitchen. The Saints tried to follow, but the world darkened.

~•~

When they could look around, they realized they were in Daniella's room, but it changed slightly. Some poster and photographs were gone from the walls. A couple books were missing as well, and with the closet door open, the gang could see a considerable amount of clothes had disappeared as well. One large suitcase and a duffel bag was situated on the floor, the Boss right next to them. She wiped her hands on her jeans, and looked around the room, taking in the scene. Her father walked in, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Daniella, it looks like your not my little girl anymore," he let out a deep breath, and looked at his daughter.

She sighed softly, "I'll always be your little girl daddy," She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"And I'll always be the number one man in your life, right?" He pulled away enough to look her straight in the eye.

Daniella sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course, no guy will ever replace you dad."

Johnny chuckled to himself, one side of his lip slightly turning up.

The man laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Good to know kiddo."

Daniella pulled away from him, "I'm almost nineteen years old dad, I'm not a kid anymore." She whined jokingly.

Her father's expression suddenly turned serious. "You're right," he agreed, "you're not a little girl anymore. You're heading off into the real world, and you are going to need this." He pulled a pistol from behind his back, and Daniella's eyes widened.

She took the gun, and looked it over. It was a silver .45 Shepard, with purple detailing. She gasped, and ran her fingers over the gun.

"That's the Boss's old gun!" Shaundi said, recognizing the piece.

Johnny remembered it too, it was the Boss's favorite gun, she never went anywhere without it. She took such great care of it, treating it like a child. Unfortunately, Daniella lost it when she got in a shootout with the Brotherhood back in Stilwater. She was so upset when she realized it was gone, and know everyone knows why.

"Dad, this is awesome! _vi ringrazio tanto_," she looked at the man, her eyes earnest.

"You hold onto that Danni, you never know when you're gonna need it." He placed both hands on her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eye.

She nodded her head in agreement, and tucked her new weapon into the duffel bag. Her father clapped his hands together once.

"Alright, well your mother and sister are waiting in the car, lets not keep them waiting too long."

Daniella nodded, and looked at the room one more time, soaking up the scene, before she left her bedroom, with her father's arm around her.

~•~

An airport surrounded the Third Street Saints, and the gang cringed. Airports are never a pleasant place to be, especially with angry, tired people, and the omnipresent smell of homeless people. Not to mention the gang was confused, not one person was speaking any english. Voices spoke through speakers, emanating noises no one could understand. They're heads cleared when they spotted the Sodano's, and they tuned into their conversation.

Daniella was hugging her sister tightly, reassuring her that she would be alright.

"Josephine, sweetheart relax, just call me if you need anything. I'll always be there for you," she looked her straight in the eye, "nothing will change that, nothing and no one. I promise."

The Saints suddenly got very uncomfortable. Daniella never mentioned her sister, or brought up anything to suggest she even had one. So, the thought that she kept her promise wasn't very reassuring, and the last thing any of them wanted was an upset little girl. They felt that if she never kept in contact, it was their fault. They needed her to constantly run the gang, not really leaving her anytime to deal with any other non-related issues. But to them, the Boss seemed alright with this, Daniella liked to constantly be busy, not once had she seriously complained that being the Boss was too much for her.

Josephine sniffled, and hugged her sister even tighter, before she eventually let go. Her mother was next, also sobbing. The woman spoke to Daniella in Italian, so the gang couldn't understand, but her tone suggested they were words of praise and reassurance. Daniella nodded her head, and spoke fluently back to her mother. They embraced one more time, before a woman's voice pierced the air over the speakers. Daniella walked to her father.

"Well, that's my signal," she sighed, looking up at the man.

"It is princess," he held her tightly. "Remember what I taught you, Daniella. Show Stilwater what you're made of."

Daniella looked up, and swore to him. "I promise I'll make you proud father."

The man nodded his head, and with that, Daniella turned around, and walked off.

Not once did she look back.

**A/N: Holla! Well, I have two chapters left! If you guys have any questions, let me know! I'll answer them either directly, or I'll answer them throughout the story. If you guys also wanna see a flashback that I didn't include in the story, tell me, and I'll make a one-shot for ya! In case you guys need a little help understanding, Daniella is practically broken. She was tortured at a young age, (yes I count her getting stabbed in the leg as torture.) she killed four men at the age of fifteen, and she lost the love of her life, and her parents in a car crash. (She did fall in love with Gio, sorry if you didn't feel the connection, it's my first real story, I'm working on my writing still! And yes, Giuseppe and Carmela told her she was adopted.) Daniella is at the edge of unfeeling, and like Heath Ledger said, "All it takes is a little push!" And that "push" is coming up :) **


	11. Nineteen

_We are only strong to a certain point. We can only bend so far before we break. _

_~Unknown_

**Nineteen**

**_Swish! _**

Stilwater. The place was so easy to recognize. The air was heavy with the smell of sex, drugs, and gunpowder. Well, at least whatever part of the city they were in smelled like that. It was night time, but the city was alive. Neon signs lit up the sidewalks, and prostitutes were bringing in men on every corner. But ahead of them, the Boss walked quickly, her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, and her head straight, not taking in the provocative sights around her. She kept her eyes forward, but you could tell by the way she walked that she was on alert. A man could sneeze fifty feet away, and she would notice. The Saint walked briskly behind her, unaware of the destination they were heading to.

They hadn't been walking for more than few minutes, when five men took note of the lonely girl. They began to walk after her, whistling every so often, asking for her attention. When they didn't receive it, they began to ask for "favors", and this is when Johnny got pissed off. He finally had enough when one of them crudely asked her to get on her knees, and suck him off.

"This motherfucker-" Johnny steamed, he was about to swing at him when Oleg restrained him.

"Calm down, you know it won't do any good." Oleg reminded him, before letting go.

Johnny huffed, and turned around, but Daniella seemed like she had enough of them too.

"Knock it off jackass!" Danni seethed, her fists clenched.

The men looked at her, surprised, but then, their eyes got dark.

"You don't get to talk to us like that you little whore!" A guy said, he was tall, and he flicked open a pocket knife.

Daniella looked at the little weapon and laughed, "You really think that's gonna scare me? Thick-headed, cock sucker."

The thug's face contorted with rage, and he yelled, "You're gonna get it you filthy cunt!"

He ran at her with the knife, but Daniella was one step ahead of him. She sidestepped at the last second, and her hands latched onto his wrist, she twisted, sending the man to the ground. Now with control of the knife, she looked up, and the other four guys charged at her. She ducked under a fat males punch, and she shoved the knife up into his neck. He fell to the ground, and another latino man swung a sloppy punch at Danni. She blocked it, and twisted the arm behind his back, he howled in pain, but it didn't last long, Daniella snapped his neck. Three men down, two to go.

One of them took a step towards her, but he crumpled to the ground when she sent a roundhouse kick to his head. The last guy looked at his fallen comrades, and ran. Before he could reach the corner of the street, he collapsed to the ground, a bullet in his skull. Daniella aimed her gun down, and shot the man at her feet, the one she kicked. She shot the other two men also, the first one, and the one with the knife in his neck. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Holy shit!" Zimos cheered, "that was badass!"

"Rule number one, never underestimate the Boss," Shaundi lectured, looking at the woman admirably.

But Daniella was anything but smug, she looked around wildly, and she stared at the gun in her shaking hands. Police sirens rang out in the silent night, and Daniella looked to where the sound emanated. They couldn't have been more than three blocks away. Her eyes watered up, and without a word, she ran down an alley, into the night.

~•~

The Saint's looked around at their new surroundings. It looked to be a college dorm room. It was furnished with two small, unmade beds, dilapidated wardrobes, and a crude desk set up in the corner, an old computer was the only thing on it. A bookcase was set up in the corner, with hardly any literature on it. Besides that, there was a small door by one bed, and a larger one by the bookcase, and thats all that the room had to offer.

Viola was about to speak up, when a crying girl suddenly bursted into the room. It was Daniella, and she fell to the ground, sobbing. She gripped the desk for support, and she rose on unsteady feet. She searched the desk wildly, fumbling to open the drawer, eventually she just ripped it out, papers, pencils and pens flying wildly. She shakily grasped a pair of scissors, and she clambered over to the other small door, she yanked the handle, and the flimsy door flew open.

Inside, the gang saw was a tiny bathroom, with only a toilet, and a dingy sink and mirror. Daniella ripped her sweatshirt and shirt off, leaving her only in a sports bra. She ripped her hair out of the messy ponytail it was in, and then she stared at her self in the mirror.

"Pathetic!" She snarled, under her breath, looking at her tear streaked face.

"So fucking pathetic!" She screamed, smacking herself across the face.

The gang was at a loss for words, as she picked up the scissors, and began to cut off her long hair.

Snip, snip, snip, the scissors went. And with each snip, a lock of brown hair fell to the floor. The Boss didn't stop until her hair was crudely short. She looked into the mirror again, and she raised a hand to her head, staring at the sawed-down hairstyle she now wore. She ran out of the bathroom, and pulled a duffel bag out from underneath her bed. She quickly unzipped the bag, and pulled out a smaller bag. She strode back into the bathroom, and she pulled wrappings from the smaller bag.

Slowly, she began to wrap the bandages across her chest, squishing her breasts against her upper torso. When she was done, she pulled her shirt and sweatshirt back on. With her chest now wrapped, and her hair cut, she looked similar to a teenage boy.

"Oh my god..." Kinzie trailed off, looking at the new girl in front of her.

Before anyone could respond, Daniella ran to one of the wardrobes, and ripped everything out. With her arms full of clothes, she dropped them on the bed, and began shoving them into the bag. She ran over to the bathroom again, and scooped up the things that belonged to her. Bottles of shampoo, brushes, makeup, and others all tumbled into the bag. Daniella reached under the bed again, and she pulled out a small, silver box. She dropped it right beside the bigger bag, and she opened it. Inside was three clips full of ammo, and a silencer for her pistol. She dropped the empty clip from her gun, and replaced it with one of the full ones. She shoved the other two into her sweatshirt pocket. She was about to grab the silencer, when a knock was heard from the door.

"Daniella?" A female voice called out. "Are you alright? I saw you run into your dorm crying."

Danni's eyes narrowed, and she quickly zipped up the duffel bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She put the silencer on her gun, and she put her hood over her head. She grabbed the gun, walked over to the door, and yanked it open.

"I'm fine," She snarled, before she raised her gun, and shot a blonde girl right between her eyes.

Daniella turned, and began a menacing walk down the corridor. The gang looked out from her dorm, and saw the Boss of the Third Street Saints, massacring the whole dormitory, shooting anyone who got in her way.

**A/N: Fun fact, I wrote this in one hour. Fun fact number two, this was probably the funnest chapter I ever wrote. Well at least it was for me. Well, the Boss finally got that last push. There's no going back now. The violence-loving crazy psychopath is born :) Well, I only have one more chapter left! I can't believe this is happening. Review!**


	12. It Ends Where it Begins

**Well, this is it. I can't believe I'm actually finishing a story, this is so unbelievable to me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed from the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing this. I want to also thank everyone who even just viewed my story. You took your precious time to read my work, and you all will never know how grateful I am for that. I do have another story all planned out, and I think it's gonna be a good one, so keep your eyes out for that! Once again, thank you all so much. I love every single one of you. If anyone is confused about anything, let me know. And if you guys want to see another scene from the Boss's past. Let me know! I will be more than happy to do it. Without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of my story, Tainted Memories.**

**_This chapter takes place in Daniella Sodano's point of view. _**

_Blood in, Blood out. _

_~Johnny Gat_

I don't know why, but I had this weird feeling I was being watched.

Sure, ho's were glaring at me as I walked by, but this feeling was something else.

I shook my head and kept walking. Just going to the store was a challenge. Ever since my little "meltdown" at the University a month ago, my face has been on the news every night. That's what you get for flat out murdering thirty people.

"Watches! I got watches over here!"

Some guy up ahead was holding a case full of watches, trying to lure me in.

"Hey man, this shit'll cost you six hundred dolla's in the store!"

I glanced at the guy, like I would spend my money on some cheap ass knockoffs. I walked on, not even stopping.

"Oh whatever!" He dismissed me. I was about to flip him off when a girl came up to me,

"Hey baby, I can show you a good time," She purred.

My face turned up in disgust, why the fuck would I even touch her? I'm sure as hell not into the pussy game, I prefer myself a fit man.

My thighs clenched together at the thought, I need to get laid.

I turned to keep walking, but yelling from farther down the street caught my attention.

"Oh hell naw!"

It was some Vice Kings, staring at a tag the Rollerz left on the side of a building. They continued talking, till one of them started to spray paint over it. Of course, the Rollerz showed up. They started throwing jabs at each other, until a fight broke out. My mind was screaming at me, telling me to run. Instead, I pressed myself against the wall, and continued watching.

Just when it seemed like the VK's were winning, the Carnales drove up in their car. Before I could even blink, bullets went flying. The Carnales were shooting up the Rollerz and the Vice Kings. I pulled my gun from the waistband of my jeans. I wasn't going to get involved, but if one of them turned a gun on me, I would be ready.

A member of the Rollerz showed up out of nowhere, showering the hispanics with bullets. The driver stepped on the gas, but the thug managed to land a bullet in his brain. The car started weaving out of control, and it was heading straight towards me. I turned to run, but the car flew past me. I fell to the ground, my leg throbbing, the fucking car managed to clip me while it was passing. I looked to my left, and saw the vehicle was in flames, and smashed into a building. One of the survivors groaned, and reached his arm out, but the same guy, the one that shot the driver, walked over and put a bullet between his eyes. With all of the competition dead, the blue-clad gangster smirked, but then he dropped dead. Out of nowhere, one of the original Vice King members showed up, and shot him down. He turned towards me, and I flung my arms out wildly, desperately searching for my gun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it, at least ten yards away, it must've slipped out of my hands when the car hit me.

I stared up thug, he cocked his gun, and shrugged.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawg."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet that would end my life. The sound of the gunshot rang out, and I felt nothing. Is this what being dead felt like? No tingly feeling? And blackness, that's all I saw. No bright light, no God descending down from the clouds. That's kinda what I always thought that happened. Is this what all dead people saw and felt? Is this what happened to Gio?

No, I couldn't be dead. If you were dead, and you saw and felt nothing, you would also hear nothing too, right? But I heard something. The cackle and sizzle of the fire still rang in my ears. I carefully opened my eyes, and was greeted by a black man, wearing purple.

"You alright playa?"

~•~

**This story was dedicated to my beautiful grandparents, Giuseppe and Carmela. I miss you every day Nana and Papa. Rest in peace.**


	13. Epilogue: Back By Popular Demand

**Heyyyy, everyone! Well I'm so glad that you all loved my story! I know that you all wanted to see the gang wake up, and truth be told, I didn't end the story like that because I didn't exactly know what to write... :/ BUT since many people want to know, I will give it my best shot! So, here it is! **

_It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. _

_~George Harrison_

**Epilogue- Back By Popular Demand. **

Johnny snapped his eyes open, and he wished he had kept them closed. He was relieved to see he and the rest of the Saints were back in Killbane's warehouse, but his heart shattered at the sight in the middle of the room.

Daniella just sat there, staring straight in front of her, she didn't even try to remove the headset or wires attached to her.

He looked to his left and right, and saw everyone else looking towards him. They all had the same look on their faces, the look that says- _oh shit_. No one moved, so Johnny took it upon himself to make sure she was fine. That's all he cared about anyways. He didn't give a shit that she killed her first guy at sixteen, or that her first word was knife. He also gave zero fucks that she annihilated practically a building full of people. He never cared about the past, Johnny was the kind of man that lived in the now, and whatever happened before the now, was irrelevant.

Johnny ripped himself free, and ran over to her. He carefully removed her from the device, and placed both of his hands on her face.

"Daniella?" He whispered, "Baby c'mon, it's alright."

She stared at him, hard and cruel, "Alright? Alright!? Everything is not _alright _Johnny!" She spat at him.

He knew he should give her space, let her calm down, but then she broke down.

"It's not alright," she cried, "I'm ruined!" She sobbed, shaking her head.

Johnny stood up, and glanced around at the others, they were all starting to free themselves, not paying attention to the Boss.

"Zimos, Angel, Oleg and Pierce, search the place, see if any Luchadors are still here!" He ordered, "Kinzie and Shaundi, destroy this fucking thing!"

The rest of the gang scattered about, doing what they were ordered. With everyone scattered, Johnny was able to talk to the Boss more privately.

He got down to this knees again, and cradled her face in his hands.

"You aren't ruined, Daniella." He persuaded. "That's what Killbane wants, he wants you to be destroyed. Show him that you're not weak, show that asshole that just because he figured out a way to show your past, does not mean that this is the end of you."

She shook her head, "But Johnny-"

"Let's figure out the possible damage here," He interrupted, "Eight of your most trusted people know where you came from. That's it. We didn't see anything that could ruin you if we wanted to, which we don't. Nothing has changed. Plus, I don't think we all cared about the past. Whatever happened then, happened then. We're only concerned about what to do now. You can trust all of us baby." He reasoned.

She looked at him, "You're right."

He smirked, "Shit, of course I'm right, I'm Johnny fucking Gat after all."

She smiled, and lightly punched him in the arm, "You're right, nothing has changed."

He smiled back at her, "There's that beautiful smile I love seeing."

She stood up, pulling Johnny with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wound her arms around his neck. Johnny bent down and kissed her, slow and lovingly, and Danni kissed him right back.

They finally broke apart, and she whispered, "I guess I have to go be the Boss now, huh?"

"Yeah," He agreed, "but when we get back to our room, I'm taking over." A devilish smirk was plastered on his face.

She smirked back at him, "I can't wait." She purred, and turned around to walk away, but not before he managed to slap her ass. Daniella shot him a glare over her shoulder, and Johnny just laughed.

He watched her walk over to Kinzie and Shaundi, asking them question after question about the device.

Johnny smiled to himself. Nothing was ever going to break her, she would always be the Boss, the one that everyone loves. Hell, the one he loves. Without another moments hesitation, he jogged off to where the others Saint's went searching for Killbane.

He thought to himself as he went after them, "Bring it on, motherfucker, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to bring down the Saints."

**A/N: Well there you go! I know its short, and I'm sorry, but that's how I feel it should end. I hoped you guys noticed that the title is the same one as the mission where you get Johnny back in Saints Row 4! If you're wondering where Killbane is, he already escaped. But this story takes place towards the end of the third game, so the next time she sees him, she has to make the choice. (Save Shaundi/Kill Killbane.) But just for the record, she does save Shaundi. Seriously who wouldn't? Ok, well the teaser to my next story is up! The first chapter will be out August 4th! Let me know what you think! Bye guys! **


End file.
